Nightmare on Grissom Street
by atthebeginningwithyou
Summary: Grissom and Sara spend Halloween together. Part of the TrickorTreat Challenge. Prompts: Someone must have Bride of Frankenstein hair reference to Wes Craven


**Title**: Nightmare on Grissom Street  
**Author**: atthebeginningwithyou/mypointe

**Rating**: K+  
**Summary**: Grissom and Sara spend Halloween together  
**Disclaimer**: None of them belong to me…  
**Author's Notes**: Part of the Trick or Treat challenge at geekfiction on livejournal.

**My tricks include**: someone must have "Bride of Frankenstein" hair as well as reference to Wes Craven.

Therefore some GSR Halloween goodness is in the works… read on!

PS – This is my first official challenge** ever**! Hope you like it!

Lots of Halloween goodies to **LosingInTranslation **for her awesome beta!

"This is nice" Grissom stated as he sank down on his couch next to Sara.

"Mmm" Sara mumbled her agreement as she snuggled closer to him.

"I'm so glad we finally got a night off together, even if it had to be on Halloween" Grissom sighed as he pulled Sara closer.

"Me too" Sara smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Crime did not seem to want to take a break in October. Grissom and Sara found themselves working a lot of overtime, perhaps too much, even for them. Unfortunately, that meant that they didn't get much off time together. It was true that they missed having quality time together, but they were both so dedicated to their work, neither of them minded the opportunity for extra overtime.

In fact, they probably would be working right now if it had not been for Ecklie forcing both of them to take the rest of the month off. He approached them as they were running experiments for their case with a dead body in a dumpster. Ecklie barged in, pushed them out of the lab, and told them that he did not want to see their faces until November 2nd.

Both Grissom and Sara stood outside the lab in shock and they heard Ecklie mumble something about getting a life under his breath.

Although Grissom knew Sara was furious, he saw it as a blessing in disguise. He was really surprised with how much he missed Sara over the past month. But all the fun they had today at his townhouse sure made up for it.

Sara was excited when Grissom invited her to spend Halloween at his townhouse that morning. She thought he would have just wanted to get some sleep or indulge in some quality Discovery Channel time. Instead, he suggested that they carve a pumpkin together and have a scary movie marathon later that night.

At first, Sara thought it was a silly idea, but after seeing Grissom's face light up in a wicked smirk as he smudged pumpkin goo on her face, she was willing to do anything that would make her entomologist happy. Sara smiled at the innocent boyish grin on his face as she picked some pumpkin seeds out of her hair.

Although the pumpkin carving was fun, Sara had to admit that seeing Grissom interact with all the little trick-or-treaters was the highlight of her night. Although some of the children were scared of the "old man in the creepy house" (which was the exact wording of a little girl in a princess costume), they were especially happy to see that the large candy bars Grissom was handing to them were completely bug free.

Sara thought it was exceptionally adorable that a little girl in a bumblebee girl called out to Grissom "Thank you Mr. Vampire!"

"Amanda!" the little girl's mother scolded. "That was a rude thing to say! How many times do I have to tell you there is no such thing as vampires!"

The girl's mother looked at Grissom with an embarrassed shrug, "Sorry, Dr. Grissom. Most of the kids see that you only come out at night and sleep during the day. And well, you know how their imaginations can run wild."

Sara held a hand up to her mouth and tried really hard to keep her laughter at bay.

"No problem," Grissom chuckled lightly.

After he closed the door, Grissom turned to Sara "You're right, I really have to get out more."

Sara's laughter bubbled over and mixed with Grissom's as they moved to refill the candy bowl.

"So, what movie did you get?" Sara questioned as she moved a bowl of popcorn from the coffee table to her lap. It was finally 11 pm, all the candy was passed out to the children hours ago, and Grissom and Sara were finally settling into their horror movie marathon.

"A Wes Craven classic, _A Nightmare on Elm Street_," Grissom explained as he reached for the remote to start the DVD.

"Sounds great," Sara replied as she started digging into the popcorn.

They were about halfway into the movie when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sara shifted her head to look up at Grissom with a look of confusion.

Grissom glanced at the clock on the wall "Midnight? I would have thought all the trick-or- treaters would be in bed by now."

Sara groaned at the loss of body heat as Grissom rose from the couch to answer the door.

Grissom shuffled towards the door and opened it only to be assaulted by and obnoxiously loud shout of, "Trick or Treat!"

There on Grissom's front stoop stood a sheet covered Greg Sanders. In his outstretched hands, he held a little pumpkin pail filled with bite sized candy bars.

"Greg, what are you doing here?" Grissom asked, as he blocked him from entering the townhouse. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Well, actually," a voice behind the former lab tech piped up, "Ecklie sent us all home. We all maxed out on overtime for the month. He's making swing shift cover for us until tomorrow night."

Grissom peered behind Greg and saw the origin of the voice; there stood Nick in a cowboy costume. Behind him, a cat costume clad Catherine stood holding a cake. Warrick brought up the rear dressed up as Frankenstein.

"So, shouldn't you all be enjoying your time off?" Grissom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We never have time to enjoy each other's company outside of work," Catherine explained. "So we all thought this would be the perfect way to bond."

"We tried to snag Sara from her apartment to wrangle her into this shindig, but she wasn't there" Nick explained.

"That's because I'm already here" a soft voice called out behind Grissom. Sara, walked up to the door beside Grissom. "Happy Halloween, everyone."

Everyone stared at her with their mouths opened in shock. Warrick finally broke the awkward moment, "Are you two together?"

Sara blushed as she looked over towards Grissom. Grissom answered "Yes, Sara and I are… together. I think you all know how much we both value our privacy, so we would both appreciate it if you guys did not spread this news around" Grissom finished wrapping his arm around Sara's shoulder.

A moment of awkward silence filled the doorway as the team absorbed this new information. "So, uh, Gil can we come in?" Catherine finally asked.

Grissom moved aside to allow the crew in.

Sara looked at the rest of the team who still seemed to be reeling over the news. Sara decided to break the tension, "Nice costumes guys. I love your Frankenstein costume Warrick."

"Well that hair looks more like bride of Frankenstein" Nick chuckled as he patted Warrick's head.

Everyone laughed. Grissom motioned for the guests to place the food on his coffee table. "I rented a couple of scary movies if you guys want to watch" Greg offered. He produced three DVDs from underneath his sheet.

Sara read off the titles "_Scream_, _The Hills Have Eyes_, and _Red Eye_. Seems like you have a thing for Wes Craven's horror films, Greggo."

"The man's a genius, Sara. _Nightmare on Elm Street_ series made me have nightmares for months when I was a kid."

Catherine glanced over at the movie selections as she picked out _Red Eye_. She took the DVD box from Sara. "Does anyone mind if we watch this one? I haven't seen it yet."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Grissom popped the DVD into his TV. Catherine, Sara, and Grissom settled on the couch, while the three boys made themselves comfortable on the floor.

Sara snuggled into Grissom once more as the movie started. Grissom smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Greg, who had not missed the exchange, said "Awwwwww. That's so cute."

"Shut up Greg," Sara said forcefully. "Just watch the movie."

"Ok," Greg surrendered, turning back to the screen. "I just don't want to hear any unnecessary _Scream_ing back there."

He was effectively silenced by the pillow that hit him in the back of the head.

**Ah, Halloween goodness. Don't forget to leave some treats and review!**


End file.
